1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning toy and more particularly pertains to a new combination spinning top and yo-yo for providing a new type of spinning top and yo-yo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a spinning toy is known in the prior art. More specifically, a spinning toy heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,330,067; 2,535,157; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 31,654; U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,974; 282,129; and 505,969.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination spinning top and yo-yo. The inventive device includes a conoidal-shaped member having a top end, a tapered lower portion, and a tip disposed at a bottom end thereof; and also includes a spin inducing assembly for spinning the conoidal-shaped member.
In these respects, the combination spinning top and yo-yo according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a new type of spinning top and yo-yo.